Adorable
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Todas las noches, trataba de convencer a Sirius de que Lily Evans no era humana, porque no le encontraba otra explicación. Aceptaba difícilmente una derrota, pero un desprecio absoluto no era lo que esperaba James Potter.


Hola a todos!  
tiempo después de no aparecer por aquí, he vuelto. Esta vez, con varias historias que tratan de ayudarme a conseguir las 20000 palabras del quinesob. Veamos si lo consigo. Por aquí os dejo una propuesta hecha por ThalyBlack. Espero que os guste, y recordad que lo que reconozcáis, no es mío.

**Adorable**

Era algo natural en él. Provocar simpatía allá por donde fuera, dejando un rastro de evidente encariñamiento hacia su persona. Era algo innato, por llamarlo de alguna forma. No podía dejar de ser como era. Adorable.

Sus padres estaban convencidos de ello. De hecho, lo habían estado desde el preciso momento que él nació. Con su pelito moreno y sus ojitos abiertos de par en par, tomando con algo de torpeza el dedo de su padre entre sus pequeñas manitas. Despertando suspiros entre las féminas desde entonces. Aún recuerda como triunfo personal haber sido capaz de sacar la vena cariñosa de la enfermera Thompson, una persona de lo más arisca según decían.

Sus vecinas estaban encantadas con él. No conserva recuerdos de entonces, pero es sabido que su madre siempre que puede y tiene ocasión sube a las visitas al cuarto de arriba para enseñar las fotos de cuando él nació, con decenas de trajecitos, baberos y demás ropita, todo hecho a mano por las encantadoras señoras.

Cuando James creció, las que empezaron a estar más interesadas en él eran las hijas de esas vecinas. Hijas que casi siempre tenían su misma edad o parecida. Aunque no siempre era así. Recuerda vívidamente, con todo lujo de detalles, el día que Suzanne Mosley, una chica algunos años mayor que él que vivía al fondo de la calle, le dijo que le gustaba. Él tenía siete años y ella iba a cumplir los doce, irresistiblemente enamorada de aquel niño pequeño. En la actualidad, no sabía nada de ella. Después de haberle dado largas, muy educada y encantadoramente, fiel a su estilo, ella no volvió a salir de casa de pura vergüenza.

Lo cierto es que aquel episodio fue comentado durante bastante tiempo. Así como el hecho de que sus padres le iban a llevar a un internado al cumplir los once años. La semana siguiente a que el rumor de la noticia corriera por el barrio entero, su casa se llenó de gente. Las mismas encantadoras señoras que le habían bordado patucos y baberos, y sus hijas, la mayoría enamoradas de los encantos del joven James Potter. Agasajos, cumplidos y buenaventurazas varias, intercaladas con futuras proposiciones de matrimonio del todo punto interesantes.

Así, cuando llegó a aquel colegio, partía con unas expectativas bastante altas. Mágico o no, habría niñas. Y James tenía unas cuantas ideas de qué hacer al respecto. Cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con otros tantos _casanovas_ (cuando aún no sabía qué significaba la palabra) infantiles, que salidos de las faldas de mamá, tenían algunas ansias de conquistar el mundo con su sola presencia.

Sirius Black no salía precisamente de las faldas de mamá, pero si que tenía una alta concepción de sí mismo. Lejos de no encajar o repelerse entre ellos, James y aquel chico formaron una amistad casi desde el primer momento de conocerse. A éste nuevo amigo se le añadirían dos chicos más, en nada parecidos a ellos dos, pero sin duda, grandes compañeros para aquel mundo desconocido para ellos.

Así fue que durante mucho tiempo fueron cuatro. Cuatro y lo que tuvieran James y Sirius en la cabeza. Había rumores de que a Peter le gustaba una chica de Ravenclaw, pero todo estaba bastante en el aire. El mundo no estaba preparado para que a Remus Lupin le llamara la atención algo que no fueran sus adorados libros, en palabras textuales de Sirius.

Todo fueron risas y desvelos hasta altas horas de la madrugada en aquellos primeros años. Hasta que apareció ella. No es que provocara un cisma irreversible, pero en James causó un efecto espantoso. Era la primera chica que no caía rendida a sus pies con una sonrisa. Era cierto que no había tenido éxito total en las aventuras en las que se había embarcado, pero salía airoso de las mismas, siempre. Pero aquello era diferente. Una chica le rehuía, pasaba de él. ¡Le ignoraba!

Todas las noches, trataba de convencer a Sirius de que Lily Evans no era humana, porque no le encontraba otra explicación. Aceptaba (difícilmente) una derrota, pero un desprecio absoluto no era lo que esperaba James Potter. ¡Él, que había encandilado a aquella enfermera gruñona nada más nacer! ¡Que había hecho morirse de vergüenza a Suzanne Mosley en el patio trasero de su casa! No, desde luego que no se merecía aquello.

Llegó un día que se lo tomó como algo personal, en contra de lo que le había dicho Remus. Pero nunca le escuchaban en cuanto a chicas se trataba. Sirius le había dicho que era como si él se pusiera a darle nociones de Astronomía, y Peter se quedaba un poco difuso tratando de encontrar la relación entre las chicas y los planetas.

James desayunaba, iba a clase, hablaba con sus compañeros, entrenaba a Quidditch y volví a la Sala Común con una sola cosa en la cabeza. ¿Por qué Lily no le hacía caso? Empezó a pensar que se podrían conocer de vidas pasadas, o que quizás estaba siendo castigado por su prepotencia. No, esto último no lo pensó por él mismo. Fue Sirius quien le metió extrañas ideas de vidas pasadas y reencarnaciones en la cabeza, lo que no hizo sino aumentar la confusión mental que le rondaba en la cabeza a su amigo.

Había días que ni siquiera probaba el estupendo pudding de chocolate del desayuno, y que no prestaba atención cuando Sirius le hablaba de la gran Annette McAllister. Fue entonces cuando sus amigos se preocuparon seriamente. Aquel comportamiento no era normal, ni sano. Había cruzado la línea de encaprichamiento adolescente y había llegado al punto de obsesión semi-adulta. Realmente llegó a creer que él le había hecho algo a Lily o a su familia, o que tenía algún tipo de problema para con él.

Llegaron las Navidades de aquel año y el grupo de amigos se quedaron el Castillo. Lily sin embargo se iba a su casa, para pasar aquellas vacaciones con su familia. A James poco le importo jamás que fuera o no hija de muggles, así que aquello no era novedad para él. Desde hacía meses ella no le había dirigido la palabra, por lo que él se encontraba bastante bajo de ánimos.

Quien sabe si por la nieve, los regalos, o las escapadas nocturnas a Hogsmeade, el ánimo de James y sus amigos mejoró sustancialmente durante aquellas semanas navideñas. Volvieron a ser cuatro, aunque no se hablara de chicas, y volvieron a ser los mismos gamberros entrañables de siempre. Por eso cuando se avecinaba la fecha de la vuelta de las vacaciones, y con ello la vuelta de Lily, Sirius tuvo una seria charla con James.

El qué se habló aquella noche en la Sala Común sólo ellos dos lo saben, y será así durante mucho tiempo, pero lo cierto es que, a la mañana siguiente James devoraba el pudding de chocolate y reía a carcajadas con los chistes de Peter. Los más cercanos se dieron cuenta, y éstos se lo dijeron a sus conocidos, y en un par de días el rumor de que James Potter había vuelto se extendió por todo el colegio.

Lo que también se extendió fue la supuesta causa de semejante cambio de comportamiento. La mayoría de las versiones apuntaban a que tenía algo que ver con Lily Evans, llegando a afirmar incluso que estaban saliendo juntos. Por supuesto, totalmente infundados ya que tanto él como ella seguían sin hablarse. Tal y como presagió la eterna sabiduría de Remus, aquello no podía ser nada bueno para nadie.

Y así fue. Un día después de clase, cuando la profesora de Transformaciones les había mandado elaborar un complicado trabajo, ocurrió la debacle. El día había amanecido bien, con jugo de calabaza y chistes de camino al aula, y más chistes de camino a la Biblioteca. Sirius juraba que no la había pisado en su vida, y que probablemente ni siquiera tuvieran registro de él.

Muy a su pesar sí que lo tenían, y la encargada de mantener el orden estaba al tanto de sus escandalosos altercados con el director, y su historial de castigos, por lo que decidieron situarse lo más lejos posible del mostrador. Sirius sentía cómo la mirada de Irma Pince se le clavaba en la nuca.

El hecho de estar en un sitio tan grande, con tanta gente y tanto de lo que poder reírse sin que realmente aquello estuviera permitido era una sensación extraña para James, y aún más para Sirius. De ahí venían los graves problemas que tenían para respirar adecuadamente. Remus, cansado de llamarles la atención por decimocuarta vez, hizo como si no les conociera (aunque en el fondo sí que le hacía gracia) y Peter estaba bastante concentrado en el trabajo de Transformaciones.

Por eso cuado Lily Evans apareció echa una furia justo en frente de su mesa, a todos se les cortó la respiración de golpe. Hacía días que no la veían ni hablaban con ella, a pesar de ir a su mismo curso, y eran conscientes de que aunque solo fuera por una vez, James no había hecho nada. Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos sin llegar a entender nada de lo que estaba pasando allí.

Los alumnos que estaban más cerca de aquella mesa giraron ligeramente sus sillas para poder ver y escuchar con todo lujo de detalles. Había incluso quien miraba descaradamente hacia James, esperando ver cómo ocurría el Gran Desastre. Quienes conocían a Lily auguraban poco futuro para James y su estabilidad emocional después de haber sufrido el llamado "_Impacto Evans_". Sus voces y sus reprimendas eran de sobra conocidas en aquel castillo.

Pero de su boca no salió una sola palabra más alta que otra. Con un tono calmado y tranquilo le pidió a James que abandonara la biblioteca. Todo muy educada y correctamente, como era ella. _¿Puedes salir un momento, por favor? Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa._ James miró varias veces a sus compañeros antes de tomar una decisión. Ninguno de ellos pudo llegar a preveer lo que pasaría, por lo que ni siquiera Remus encontró un motivo por el que no debiera salir al pasillo.

El ingenuo de James nunca reparó en que la venganza es un plato que se servía frío. Confiado, tomó la mano de Lily entre la suya cuando ella se la ofreció y salió de allí, bastante extrañado. Dado que se habían sentado en el extremo de la sala, les llevó un tiempo abandonarla. Tiempo en el que Lily no habló, ni siquiera movió los labios, por más que él lo intentara.

Como había sucedido con aquella charla que mantuvieron James y Sirius en la Sala Común, lo que se dijo aquella tarde en el Pasillo Central de Hogwarts quedará sin saber durante mucho tiempo, a menos que las piedras del muro decidan contarlo. E incluso en caso de que decidieran hacerlo, tendrían problemas. Es posible que no escucharan bien todo lo que allí se dijo, sin voces, ni discusiones de ningún tipo.

No fue hasta una hora próxima a la cena cuando Peter vio a James. En uno de los pasillos que daban a las cocinas, con Lily Evans de la mano y una sonrisa un poco tonta en la cara. Ni Remus ni Sirius le habían vuelto a ver desde que se fura de la biblioteca, y llegaron incluso a preocuparse. La expresión de la cara de Peter denotaba tal grado de sorpresa como si hubiera visto algo increíble.

- _¿Qué pasa, Pete? ¿Has visto marcianos?_

James seguía siendo el mismo, al menos por esa parte no había que estar preocupados. Pero qué hacía tan feliz de la mano de la chica que unos meses atrás le había traído de cabeza, era algo que el pequeño Pete no entendería por más que le explicaran. Porque después de todo, quizás James tenía razón y Lily no era humana. O a lo mejor el los que estaban en lo correcto eran Sirius y Remus y las chicas estaban relacionadas con la Astrología y los marcianos.

El hecho es que nunca más volvieron a ser cuatro _a secas_, ni jamás se volvió a dudar de la alta capacidad de James Potter de despertar simpatía allá donde fuera. Simplemente, no podía dejar de ser como era. _Adorable_.

* * *


End file.
